Old Friend
by unsuccessfullyknown
Summary: When Callie's old friends shows up at the fosters doorstep, how will things turn out? How will Callie react to her best friend's son and the fact that the father's Liam? Will the baby get in the way of the spark igniting between Jesus and her? Rated M for a reason! No flammers! Brallie and Jesus/OC
1. Prologue

There was a knock at the door and the uninteresting chatter of Talya and Brandon's date came to a halt, much to Callie's pleasure. Lena and Stef looked up at the same time before looking at each other.

"Are you expecting Mike?" Lena questioned and Stef shook her head. "I wonder who's coming to see us this late at night then."

"I'll get it," Callie offered to get out of the room. She didn't wait for an answer and she ran up to grab the door open. The woman in front of her stopped when she saw Callie and smiled widely, Callie wearing the same expression on her face. "Oh my god!" She shouted pulling the girl into a hug, this was the first time Callie smiled and laughed and was happy at the same time.

"Callie, you got so fucking big!" The girl exclaimed squeezing Callie around her neck.

"Me, look at you Mitchie!" She countered looking down at her.

"Callie, is everything alright?" Lena wondered walking into the foyer, the whole family coming too. She saw the girl standing in front of the door as Callie and her separated. "Um, who's this?"

"This is one of my old foster siblings, Mitchie," She introduced.

"Mitchie's here?" Jude exclaimed pushing through the crowd to jump in the girls arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too little man," Mitchie laughed before putting him down. She let her arm droop around him as she looked up at the family. "Big family," She laughed.

"Yeah," Callie agreed licking her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember Liam, Callie?" Mitchie muttered quietly and Callie's smile wiped away. "I need to talk to you about something that happened."

"Do you guys mind if Mitchie and I talk alone?" Callie wondered and they all looked at each other before Lena began to shoo them off so they could be alone. "Except maybe you Stef, do you think you could stay?"

"Ca-"

"She's a cop, Mitchie, if you're in trouble she can help,"Callie began to explain and Mitchie licked her lips before nodding. "Alright, come on in."

"Okay," Mitchie nodded reaching over and picking something up. The thing in her hand caused Callie to stop moving and stare. "Callie, this is Sawyer." She introduced her to the infant.

"Um, okay well let's get out of this humid weather." Stef insisted pulling the two of them inside before closing the door. They sat quietly in the living room for a while before Mitchie began to speak again.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but after you went away, Liam became even more violent than he was," She started with. "Fights at school and at home, always picking arguments with people."

"What happened?" Callie tried to make her go straight to the point.

"Almost a year ago, he came by looking for you, convinced that I was hiding you. When I told him you weren't there," Mitchie swallowed harshly and her eyes glassed over completely. "Do you think I could maybe give him to Jude, I don't really want to talk about this in front of him."

"Yeah, of course," Callie nodded calling Jude in. Mitchie introduced the two of them and handed Sawyer off to Jude who held onto his hand and walked with him back to the kitchen. "So what happened?" Stef sat listening on the edge of the seat, careful to listen to all the details.

"After I told him you weren't there," She stopped and rubbed her face with her hands. "Oh my god Callie it was terrible." She cried, tears flowing out of her face.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Stef questioned and Mitchie looked up at the two of them.

"Liam raped me and I haven't seen him since," She burst into tears again and Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing from her. "I haven't seen him until a week ago and I didn't have Sawyer with me because she was with a baby sitter and I was coming home from work, but he wants to have Sawyer, but I don't know if he could do that and I don't want him to have him, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to keep him from Liam."

"Did you report the rape?" Stef questioned and Mitchie shook her head. "No one would have cared where I was from, they would have told me I was asking for it or something."

"Mitchie, do not let Liam near Sawyer." Callie insisted quickly. "Whatever you do, that meat bag isn't allowed to even look at him."

"Legally, she can't do that," Stef sighed. "But we could possibly get him removed from Sawyer's life and thrown in jail."

"I have no proof of the rape though," Mitchie sighed. "I came here because I was hoping that maybe Callie could come forward, maybe she could tell the police about what Liam did and they'd believe me."

"Honey, I believe you, and he isn't going to get away with this. You and Sawyer are welcome to stay here until we get this settled. To keep your son safe." She offered and Mitchie smiled.

"You have yourself one hell of a family, Callie," She told her best friend. "You're lucky."

"I know," Callie nodded her head smiling at Stef.

"I'll go tell everyone else, are you hungry?" She wondered standing up and looking at the two girls.

"No, but Sawyer might be." Mitchie said standing up and following Stef to the kitchen, Callie close behind. She saw Jesus with Sawyer on his lap and bouncing him up and down making him giggle.

"Mommy," He managed to laugh out opening his arms wide. Jesus looked up at Mitchie while holding onto Sawyer while bouncing him.

"Hey baby," Mitchie laughed standing beside Sawyer. "Are you having fun, Sawyer?" The toddler didn't have to answer because he was laughing so hard. "He likes you." Mitchie smiled looking up at Jesus.

"I like him too; he can be my new sidekick." Jesus decided smirking. "I'm Jesus."

"Mitchie," She grinned. "Are you hungry, Sawyer? Do you want bread or ham or your cookies?" She questioned reaching deep into her bag and pulling out a bag of cookies that Sawyer immediately reached for. Mitchie laughed and broke the cookies so Sawyer could eat them.

"So he's yours?" Mariana questioned while Stef talked to Lena in the hallway.

"Yeah," Mitchie nodded.

"He's adorable; I'm Mariana, Jesus's twin."

"Nice to meet you; and he sure is, huh?" Mitchie agreed watching Jesus hand him the bits of the cookies and she smiled.

"Okay guys," Lena clapped walking back into the kitchen. She looked at Mitchie and Sawyer on Jesus's lap. "It looks like we have two more to welcome into the house for a little while."

"No longer than three months." Stef added quickly. "Just until we work that thing out."

"What thing?" Brandon wondered and Stef shook her head. "Okay?"

"Sawyer and Mitchie can room with Callie and Mariana, if that isn't a problem?"

"No, that's fine," Mariana agreed and Callie nodded her head.

"Great," Lena nodded hugging her daughter from behind. "We are glad to have you here."

"Thank you both so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this for Sawyer's sake, it me-"

"It's our pleasure," Stef insisted. "We're going to bed, don't stay up too late everyone, okay?" They all bid them goodnight and watched the two of them go upstairs.

"I'm Brandon, by the way," He introduced. "And this is my girlfriend, Talya."

"It's nice to meet you both." Mitchie smiled watching Sawyer from the corner of her eyes.

"Aren't you like our age?" Talya questioned and Mitchie nodded her head before sighing heavily. "Wow."

"Shut up Talya," Callie called quickly, she was tired of her shit and normally wouldn't have said anything, but this was a special condition. It was Mitchie. The girl who was always there for her when she needed him, the girl she left to deal with Liam when she was kicked out of the house.

"It's fine, Callie, you can't blame her. It's not every day you see a 17 year old girl with a son almost one year old." Mitchie licked her lips and held Sawyer's hand. "But I'll tell you there's nothing more beautiful than your first child. Once you get past the whole pregnant morning sickness and fat feet thing."

"I can't wait till we have our first child," Talya smiled up at Brandon and kissed his jaw line. "But I need to get home before my parents have a fit."

"I'll walk you out," Brandon followed close behind her and Callie took her seat.

"Come on Sawyer; let's go get you ready for bed." Mitchie reached over to take Sawyer, but he latched onto Jesus's neck and started to cry, making her laugh. "I've never seen him act like that, with anyone."

"What can I say I have a way with kids," Jesus laughed standing up and carrying Sawyer. "I'll bring him up, if you want."

"That would be wonderful, Callie I'll see you up there? I have to get this one washed up." Mitchie said following Jesus up the steps leaving Callie and Mariana down there to talk for a few minutes.

"Why are you okay with sharing your room with two more people?" She asked Mariana who looked down. "Mariana?"

"She looks like she needs the help, Callie, she's 17 with a kid. I don't want you to keep thinking I'm this selfish bitch anymore, okay?"Mariana finally explained and Callie took a step back while staring at her.

"That's really great of you, Mariana, thank you." She smiled at her and they exchanged a moment of forgiveness, of gratitude and change.

"Hold on, the water's too hot for him." Mitchie explained running her hand through the water while Jesus leaned against the counter space while Sawyer sat in front of him on the counter. He was leaning against the wall rocking his feet back and forth. "Thanks, by the way. I know we just met but you being here to hold him while I wash his face makes it 10 times easier."

"I love little kids, and it's no problem at all, I'm happy to help." Jesus offered. "If you're living here for the next few months I might as well get used to him being here."

"Well he's already use to you," She laughed letting her wet hand wipe his face and hands before drying him with a rag. "There's my beautiful boy." She smiled moving his hair out of his face to flash his bright green eyes.

"If you want, he can sleep in my bed tonight so you don't have to cram in my sister's room." Jesus offered. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know, I've never spent a night away from him." Mitchie thought. "It would be nice to not have to be scared of crushing him though."

"Then it's settled, my little side kick gets to room with me tonight."

"Thank you," Mitchie smiled looking up at Jesus. "For everything." She told him leaning up on her tip toes and pressing her lips to his cheek.


	2. Three Weeks Later

"I'm so sorry, Lena," Mitchie said running into the principal's office to grab Sawyer from the chair. The table in front of him was overcome by crayons and multiple pictures he had scribbled on.

"Mitchie, you say that every time you come to pick him up, I'm telling you it is fine, he's such a doll during the day." Lena laughed watching Mitchie clean up his mess. "He could be the next Picasso," she joked and Mitchie looked up and smiled at her.

"He must have gotten it from my mother, she was an amazing artist, but I couldn't color inside the lines if my life depended on it!" She giggled while putting everything in her bag. She then lifted Sawyer up in her arms and took another look at Lena. "I don't tell you this enough, but thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Lena smiled. She knew the circumstances with Mitchie and why she needed the help, so she was happy to provide it. "I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Okay, thanks again." She said before closing the office door behind her. Mitchie met the rest of the Fosters outside of the school and Brandon was leaning on the stroller. "Brandon you'll break it and you'll have to carry Sawyer."

That cause Brandon to immediately push off of the stroller and throw his hands up, making them laugh while Mitchie strapped Sawyer into the seat. She placed the cookies on the board of it for him so he could snack on the way home while Jesus got a hold of the stroller.

"You ready?" Callie questioned and Mitchie nodded her head taking a deep breath. "Great let's get home because Jude has a butt full of homework."

"Tell me about it," Mitchie laughed keeping her eyes on Sawyer as Jesus pushed him. "I could push him, you know. I know how heavy he can get."

"It's fine," Jesus shook his head. "You aren't that heavy, right little man?" Jesus questioned looking over the handle at Sawyer who peered back up at him.

"Right," Sawyer spurred out with a giggle and Mitchie smacked Jesus's arm.

"What was that for?!" He shouted flinching sideways and Mitchie eyed him evilly. "What did I do?"

"He's supposed to always agree with me," Mitchie argued and Jesus snickered to himself.

"Brandon, we should name our first kid Tatum, because it's a unisex name and it's cute either way." Talya insisted and Brandon looked down at her. "Don't you think Callie?"

"If you name your son Tatum, he'd get made fun of," Callie offered as advice. "I'd make fun of him, anyways."

"You wouldn't make fun of my kid," Brandon advised poking Callie's cheek who snapped at him. "You love me too much to make fun of my kid."

"Name him Tatum and I'd beg to differ," Callie added smacking his side and he moved sideways. Talya was pushed in him doing so and caused her to glare at Callie who didn't even care.

"So guys," Mitchie shouted coming in between the play fight, her smile grew as she thought about what she was going to say. "Sawyer's birthday is coming up, he's going to be 1 and I want to do something special."

"The mom's wouldn't mind throwing a tiny party for him I'm sure, they love having a baby in the house." Mariana offered. "I can help you plan it, decorations, food, presents?" She smiled looping her arms through Mitchie's.

"I'm all for it, that sounds like a great idea." Mitchie nodded her head. "He's my baby, so I want this to be special."

"We'll make it special for him," Jesus promised. "My sidekick will have the best first birthday party ever."

"So um…" Talya began staring at Mitchie who glanced back to see what she had to say. Truth be told, Callie told her everything so she wasn't fond of Talya, but she can't tell her she can't come when the rest of the family liked her. "When are you and Jesus going to date, I mean he pretty much acts like he's your kids dad."

"That's just because I'm being nice, Talya." Jesus defended.

"Yeah, friendly gestures mean nothing more than friendly. Plus Sawyer likes him a lot, so I'm not going to keep them apart." Mitchie added.

"Yeah, but you both spend every moment together, if it wasn't for separate classes you would be together 24/7." Talya mentioned and Brandon shook his head at her. "What, you know it's true."

"They're just friends, Ty , okay? Just leave it alone." He advised her as they pushed up the driveway to see no one home.

"Come on Saw, it's time to give you a bath. You wreak of ham and crayons." Sawyer laughed picking him out of the stroller and Jesus lifted it onto the porch before following her up the stairs to give her a hand.

"I swear, they act like they're one big happy family," Talya pointed out motioning up the stairs. "Soon enough, Sawyer's going to start calling Jesus daddy."

"Drop it Talya, it's none of your business." Callie warned pushing her out of the way to get up the steps next.

"Can you get my phone out of my bag?" Mitchie questioned nodding to her tatter black leather cross body purse she's had for who knows how long. She was rinsing the shampoo out of Sawyer's hair as he splashed around in the bubbles with a gitty smile across his face.

"Sure," Jesus nodded reaching over and pulling the bag towards him. He handed Mitchie her phone and she checked it before putting down beside her. "What's this?" He questioned pulling out the paper and unfolding it. Mitchie looked over to see what was on it.

"Sawyer drew it, I don't know what it is." Mitchie shrugged staring at it. "Sawyer, who is this?" She questioned.

"That's me," Sawyer pointed to the tiny blue stick figure. "That's mommy," The bigger red stick figure with yellow hair. "And that's daddy."Sawyer said motioning to the tallest green stick figure. They were all smiling in front of the big house with the big sun in the corner and beautiful grass growing under their stick feet.

"Sawyer, who's daddy?" Mitchie pushed draining the water while pulling the towel onto his head.

"That's daddy," Sawyer pointed his finger at Jesus, who grinned at what he just said, but stopped when he saw Mitchie's face. She had no words for the accusation, but she dropped the towel into the draining water and stood up before storming out of the bathroom.

Jesus watched before grabbing a dry towel and finishing cleaning Sawyer. He got him dressed in a fresh pair of bat man pajamas before lifting him in his arms.

"Stay with uncle Brandon," Jesus told Sawyer barging into Brandon's room to see him and Talya making out on the bed.

"What, dude no," Brandon argued, but he already placed Sawyer on the bed with them and was making his way out.

"OH and guys," Jesus said turning out. "Don't do that in front of the kid." He pleaded before turning swiftly and charging out of the room to find Mitchie.

"Where's Daddy going?" Sawyer asked bouncing on Brandon's bed.

"I TOLD YOU!" Talya shouted while Brandon's eye's grew.

"What did you say," He gasped, choking on his own spit at the fact that Jesus was called daddy.

"Mitchie," Jesus shouted running down the steps. He checked the kitchen and the living room to find both of them vacant before catching a glimpse of outside to see Mitchie on the swing bench with her head in her hands. "Mitchie," He sighed catching her attention as he walked up to her.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "I didn't know he was going to do that."

"It's fine," Jesus swore sitting beside her.

"No, it's not, you aren't his father Jesus and I can't put that burden on you," Mitchie began to explain. "You shouldn't have to be a father at 17, and I apologize for that."

"It's not a burden, Mitchie, I love that kid. Maybe more than you think or that I should, but I do and I would take a life for him. I care about him, a lot, and I care about you, a lot." Jesus told her. "Yes, maybe we're young and it might be wrong, but I would sacrifice anything for you two. These past three weeks I got to take care of Sawyer with you and it's been the best weeks of my life."

"Jesus," Mitchie sighed, but she didn't get far before Jesus hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her lips to his. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut the more right it felt and her hand rested on his cheek.

"Mitchie," He matched pulling away and looked into her eyes."Sawyer needs a dad, and I'm willing to do that, if you'd let me."

"I don't even think I have a choice, do I?" Mitchie questioned licking her lips, his taste covering them.

"No," Jesus grinned shaking his head as the two of them pulled back when the door slammed shut. Looking over they saw Brandon walking out with Sawyer and Talya.

"Here," Brandon said placing Sawyer on Jesus's lap. "You're a serious boner killer!" He shouted turning around to walk back inside. "You know that, daddy?" He grinned looking back at them as they sat on the bench stunned while Brandon walked back inside.

"I think this is something we need to keep between us,"Mitchie mentioned. "I'm not sure how your mom's will react to this, but if Sawyer does let it slip out in front of them we act like it's the first time, okay?"

"Deal," Jesus nodded his head.

"You're good at arguing, you know that?" She laughed and Jesus grinned.

"Now, how about we give Sawyer to Callie so I can show you what else I'm good at." He winked and Mitchie shoved his shoulder.

"Come on Sawyer, your daddy's a weirdo." She laughed standing up and running to the door with Sawyer in her arms.

"Hey, don't teach him bad things!" Jesus shouted jogging after them.

"Good night Sawyer," Mitchie giggled tucking him into Jesus's bed tightly and kissing his forehead. The toddler was already fast asleep and was probably having creative dreams. "Goodnight, Jesus." Mitchie smiled before turning to walk out of the room, but Jesus grabbed onto her wrist.

"Wait, I think I deserve a better goodnight then that, I am your sons dad after all." He argued pulling her waist closer to hers and Mitchie smirked while wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know you want to kiss me as bad as I want you too."

"You might actually be right about something for once,"Mitchie teased lightly pecking his lips before pulling away. "Happy?"

"Not quite," He shook his head pressing his lips to hers this time and refusing to allow her to pull away until he was ready. "Now I think I can sleep well."

"You're unbelievable," Mitchie laughed pulling away.

"No, what's unbelievable is how amazing of a kisser you are,"Jesus laughed leaning his forehead against hers.

"Am I?" Mitchie muttered smiling up at him. "Because you aren't that bad either, Foster. I wouldn't mind getting a little more of you too."

"You might just get that too, my friend Adam's family is going out of town this weekend and I have a spare key, so who knows, maybe one of our walks would go as far as his house." Jesus offered and Mitchie thought about it. "Just keep that in your mind, think about it and get back to me okay?"

"I'll think about it," She offered. "I have to get to bed though, okay?"

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful," Jesus said letting her hands slip from his.

"Bye hottie," Mitchie winked closing the door behind her.

"You guys are gross," Jude laughed when she left and Jesus looked through the hollow wall at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks man, you're the best!" Jesus cheered reaching over and flicking off the lights for the night. It was important to him that the mom's didn't ruin the relationship that didn't even start yet, especially with Mitchie because Lexi was one thing, but Mitchie. She was something special to him, even if people called her names at school because she has a son, she was one of the most gorgeous and strong woman she's ever met. After everything she's been through she stands tall and smiles for Sawyer's sake, and that's important to him.


	3. Monopoly

"Sleep tight with Daddy, alright?" Mitchie muttered kissing the sleeping child's head while tucking him under the deep blue comforter. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough, for taking care of us." She said to Jesus when she stood up. Jesus only smiled and pulled her into a hug before kissing her neck.

"I think you could make it up to me, I mean, we're playing monopoly tonight for game night and I would really love it if you sat beside me." He suggested and Mitchie gave him her best thinking look before shrugging.

"I don't know, I mean Brandon is sort of growing on me." She laughed and Jesus raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding, besides, who else am I going to sit next to? Talya?" Mitchie busted into laughter and Jesus snickered to himself too. All honesty no one in the house was really all that fond of her, and truth be told, Brandon wasn't all that into her anymore either.

"Come on, before they get suspicious." Jesus pushed her along and closed the door lightly, careful not to wake Sawyer up, before they raced down the stairs to find everyone sitting around the table setting up the game.

"You ready to get your butts crushed," Stef challenged with a laughter that stuck out as competitive.

"Bring it old lady," Jesus challenged and Stef scoffed at the remark.

"I am not that old, young man."

"I'm not that young, either." He chuckled pulling out Mitchie's chair for her before taking the seat next to him. Brandon was on the other side of him and Callie sat on the other side of Mitchie.

"Are we going to talk, or are we going to play?" Lena questioned and Stef raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend with a smirk.

"Well then, someone's eager to lose!"

"My moms are very competitive." Jesus whispered with a chuckle into Mitchie's ear.

"It's quite alright. Just watch your back, Foster, I never lose." She smirked up at him and he grinned sheepishly back at her.

**Mitchie's POV**

"So you remember Rachel?" Mariana questioned while sorting out her wads of colorful cash. "Jesus?"

"She's the one that almost got Callie arrested, right?" I wondered, I didn't mean to be harsh about it, but I was generally curious about it.

"Yeah, that one," She muttered audibly at the question and I felt bad for asking it. "Well she got back a few days ago, and she has a huge crush on you." Mariana laughed and it even made me snort out a laugh at the look on Jesus's face.

"What can I say, girls love me." He smirked crossing his arms behind his face.

"Yeah well Mr. Cocky, it's your turn." Lena giggled throwing the dice to the space in front of him.

"Sorry for being incredibly irresistible." Jesus licked his lips while rolling the dice.

"I'd beg to differ," I laughed rolling my eyes and the rest of the table gave off a laugh or chuckles too causing Jesus's face to fall in shock. It's not that I disagreed, of course girls loved him, have you seen him, but he was mine, and I was proud to say that.

"You're just jealous." He quipped.

"Oohh," Stef joked and I raised my eye brow at him shaking my head.

"Jealous of what, you're ego?"

"The fact that you can't have 'all this'. Face it Mitchie, you love me, and you can't resist the sight of this." He said motioning to his body in a joking manor and I shook my head while laughing.

"No, trust me Jesus, I can definitely resist without a problem." I reassured taking the dice and rolling them.

"Mhmm, sure," He joked and I shoved his shoulder playfully before handing my money to Callie to buy the lot I was on. I was about to pass the dice to Brandon when I felt a hand on my inner thigh causing me to jump a bit, and the dice flew out of my hand and onto the table in front of Brandon.

"Sorry, I just got a chill." I justified with stifled laughter before looking down and seeing the hand had belonged to Jesus. Looking up he only flashed me that sexy half smirk and I swear I could melt right there. His hand before to rub up and down on my thigh, sending chills all through me.

I knew what he was playing at, and it was a dangerous game to play with the whole family in one room, but it was a game that I played better. My hand snaked down my side and found its way to Jesus's knee, and the look on his face was shocked to see me playing the same angle. It slowly slipped up his thigh, I made sure to keep it at light pressure too, and the look on his face was absolutely crazy.

"Ha, I won!" Callie cheered throwing her hands up, diverting our attention, but our hands stayed in the same place.

"Callie gets to choose the game next week then," Lena added as everyone stood up. "She also gets to clean up the game with Brandon, who was in dead last." She smirked down at him and he sighed heavily while standing up.

"Bed time for everyone else, though, it's already 2 in the morning." Stef laughed while we all made out way to the stairs.

"I'm going to get in the shower." I commented when I was in Mariana and Callie's room and they nodded their heads while getting ready for bed. I grabbed my towel off the rack and made my way into the bathroom before locking my door. I locked the door to the outside too and grasped the handle of Jesus's door.

My towel was dropped on the floor when the door was thrust open by someone else, and I saw Jesus standing over me.

"What are you doing?" Jesus questioned rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Locking the door so I could take a shower." I sang pointing to the towel on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Going to take a shower…" He said back and I squinted my eyes up at him.

"You snooze you lose." I said shaking my head and he huffed out a puff of air.

"Come on, Mitchie!" He whined and I shook my head. "Fine," He grunted before picking me up and restrained from screaming from shock. He carried me in and closed the door before locking it behind us. "Looks like we're taking a shower together." Jesus grinned and again I furrowed my eyebrows. He was a spontaneous one, but I'm pretty sure I could keep up.

With the flick of the hand, Jesus turned on the extremely loud air system up ahead, making it almost impossible to even hear each other unless we were chest to chest, which we were okay with, of course.

His hands had found the zipper on the back of my sundress and looking me directly in the eyes he slowly unzipped it until I felt it fall to the ground. Jesus's eyes trailed me up and down and I felt my cheeks fluster. Before anything was said he hand his lips on me and I saw sitting on the counter with my hands dancing with the buttons of his shirt before it was all the way down and the only thing he was wearing was his wife beater and his cargo shorts.

"This… has… to… go." I said tugging on his shirt in between his long pressure filled kisses. He obliged by breaking the kiss for a second while reaching behind his head and tugging the tank over his head and tossing it to the ground with the rest of our clothes.

Before long, I was sitting on the counter in my bra and matching black lace underwear and he was standing in front of my, his hands on my hips while he kissed my neck in only his black Calvin Klein's. The hot water that flowed out of the shower head was steaming up the whole room, making it a lot hotter than it was a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay with this?" He muttered against my ear and I kissed his neck roughly to give him my permission and I felt the cool air hit my back as my bra was unclasped and the straps fell down my arms. "You are so gorgeous," He said when I dropped the bra beside my dress near his feet. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Show me." I breathed pressing my lips to his again.

I felt the hot water hit my skin while we were in the shower and I hugged him tightly, my head resting on his shoulder while he hugged me back, the water draping us both. My feet where up against his, and I felt the rise and fall of his chest while his fingers ran through my hair.

My fingers traced his abs lightly and my lips kissed his shoulder and his chest repeatedly. I felt so safe around him, and so secure, like I knew that I always would. I felt like I was at home with him.

Jesus turned the water off and I felt the cold air again as the water slowly feel, dripping off our bodies. He moved my hair over my shoulder and picked my chin up to face him, and he kissed me softly.

"I think I love you, Mitchie," He said to me. "But I don't want to tell you, until I'm absolutely sure."


End file.
